It is well known that certain sounds are more pleasant to listen to than other sounds. The sound of ocean waves and the sound of rain are desirable to listen to as they are soothing sounds. The rain stick provides the sound of rain to listeners. The rain stick is a dried cactus in which the needles have been pushed inward so that the needles criss-cross in the center of the cactus. The cactus is partially filled with lava pebbles through a drilled opening in the top of the cactus which is then closed. When the rain stick is vertically positioned, the pebbles simulate the sound of rain as they bounce off the needles moving to the lower end of the stick.
Normally when confectionary pieces are placed in a holder, the confectionary pieces rattle as they move within the holder. Babies enjoy holding and shaking a rattle although the rattle does not contain confectionary pieces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,447 relates to a toy that provides a pleasing sound when bead-like objects fall through a generally cylindrical tubular body striking inwardly extending spokes. In the earthquake game, both noise and vibrations are created as a ball moves through a downwardly projecting tunnel having ridges in the bottom, U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,475. Using the objects usually found within these toys do not provide desirable and soothing sounds.